PLL
by Azula RK
Summary: Basada en los libros de Pretty Little Liars. La Reina muere pero su "fantasma" sigue atormentando a sus mejores amigas. Ahora Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Hinata e Ino tienen que averiguar quien esta detrás de "R"


PLL 

Konoha, un hermoso pueblecito al sur de Nagasaki. Todo era perfecto en Konoha, desde sus pulcramente limpias calles, (la alcaldesa Tsunade-Sama se regocijaba de tener el mejor equipo de limpia publica de todo el pais), hasta sus ciudadanos, todos y cada uno de ellos exitosos, perfectos a su manera. Un lugar en el que la pacifíca perfeccion daba paso a las mentiras, porque, que aburrida seria la vida en Konoha sin un poco de sano chisme. Todo era perfecto en Konoha, hasta sus escandalos, taaan de pelicula, que a veces parecia que los residentes lo hacian al proposito para dar de que hablar, cada chisme y escandalo era unico e increiblemente controversial, sin embargo hubo un escandalo, lleno de chismes y rumores, que sobre paso todos, un escandalo que hizo que todo Konoha pusiera sus ojos en cinco chicas, un escandalo que le dio significado a "_se que hiciste el verano pasado_".

Seis hermosas chicas reian freneticamente en el viejo, pero lujoso, establo de los Sabaku No. La familia había comprado su propiedad a finales de los años 80's cuando era todavia una granja, les costo cinco años y, varios miles de $$$ remodelar toda la propiedad, sin embargo, el establo se quedo tal y como estaba, por fuera, ya que por dentro el señor Sabaku No, antes de morir, lo habian convertido en el departamento de soltero que cualquier persona soñaría tener, todo para sus hijos: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, quien ahora disfrutaba de una de sus famosas pijamadas en compañía de sus cinco mejores amigas, Rika, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata. Estaban celebrando el fin de las vacaciones de verano.

-**¡Adivinen que!- **grito muy impulsiva Rika Kingley, ella era la estrella de la escuela, (y de toda Konoha), una hermosa peliroja de ojos amatista y de desendencia inglesa.- **Karin-san me enseño a hipnotizar a la gente, ¿quieren intentarlo?**

-**no creo que sea una buena idea-** reprocho rapidamente Temari, la hermosa rubia era la unica que se atrevía a ponerse al tu por tu con Rika.

**-¿Qué pasa Temari? ¿acaso te da miedo?, vamos chicas,** -dijo Rika, cambiando su tono de voz, de uno burlón y sarcastico, a uno dulce y tierno. –**Ten-chan, a que tu si lo haras ¿verdad?, ¿por mi?**

-**amm yo-** Tenten dudo

**-¡yo lo hare!-** dijo una entuciasta Sakura, sonando, como siempre, aventurera

**-¡yo tambien!-** dijero Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo, no queriendo quedarse atrás, a lo que la dulce Hinata solo asintió levemente con la cabeza

**-muy bien ahora todas sientense en un circulo, Tem, ¿no vas a jugar con nosotras?**

Temari chasqueo la lengua y se integro al circulo, entre Tenten y Hinata

**-ok**- continuo la peliroja- **ahora todas cierren los ojos mientras yo preparo el ambiente**- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba de ella un par de veladoras rosas e incienso, al parecer la Reina venia preparada

**-¿Qué es todo esto?-** gruño molesta Temari

**-¡Shhh!, tienes que estar en total silencio, tranquilizate Tem, son solo veladoras**- dijo mientras las encendia con su lujoso mechero-joya, regalo de su nuevo novio secreto, inmediatamente después, encendio el insienso con olor a fresas, la fruta favorita de Rik, cerro las persianas, y apago las luces, dejando que la tenue luz de las velas llenara la estancia del departamento-establo de Temary- **ahora con los ojos bien cerrados, sin trampa Ino, relajense, piensen en el mejor momento de sus vidas, y traten de entrar en él, relajense, relajense, reelaajeensee…**

La suave y seductora voz de Rika se vio interrumpida por un trueno, seguido que un rayo cuyo albor opaco en gran manera la leve luz de las velas, llenando así la abitacion con un hermoso resplandor azul, del cual, solo Rika y Temari se dieron cuenta. Al parecer, Rika si que sabia hipnotizar, ya había pasado 10 minutos desde que comensaron a _jugar_. Como si el rayo hubiera tenido un efecto en ella, Temari se paro rapidamente para abrir las persianas.

**-¿Qué aces? **

**-No creo que sea necesario tener las persianas cerradas, de todos modos es de noche**

**-Temari, lo estas arruinando todo, siempre lo arruinas, es por eso que tu tío prefieren a Gaara o Kankuro por encima de ti**- gritó Rika mientras trataba de detener a su amiga para que dejara de abrir las persianas, sin embargo cuando Rika hizo mencion de su familia, la cara de Temari se puso de un color rojo intenso, simbolo de su furia contenida

**-¡Callate Rika!, eres una tonta, te cres superior a todos pero solo eres una niña con complejo de reina, tu no lo sabes todo, y no lo puedes controlar todo, ¡Largate de mi casa!- **grito muy fuertemente, lo que desperto de su "sueño" a Sakura, pero para cuando esta se incorporo, Rika estaba recojiendo sus cosas

**-¿chicas? ¿Qué pasa?** –dijo con un hilo de voz

**-Me largo de aquí, al parecer a Temari le salieron las uñas** –eso hizo que Temari se enfureciera mas, y corrió hacia la puerta detrás de Rika que practicamente ya había salido, afuera estava callendo un diluvio.

**-¿Chicas?, ¡Rik! ¿Qué haces?, si sales ahora te enfermaras-** dijo Ino, al parecer ya había despertado al igual que Tenten y Hinata, aunque estas todavia estaban un poco rezagadas

Otro trueno. Esta vez acompañado de un relampago, que al parecer cayo en el bosque que estaba en la propiedad de la familia de Temari, las chicas gritaron fuertemente. Para cuando reaccionaron, la luz del rayo ceso. Rika ya no estaba en la puerta, y esta se encontraba abierta de par en par. Tenten, ya mas repuesta, trato inutilmente de encender las luces. No había electicidad. Al parecer el rayo cayo mas cerca de lo que ellas creian.

**-¿Dónde esta Rika?, ¡¿Dónde esta Rika?!**

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparicion de Rika, y nadie sabia absolutamente nada de la Reina de Konoha. Esa noche, la noche negra, como muchos la conocian ya, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Temari, volvieron a la casa de esta ultima, y con ayuda de Gaara y Kankuro, los hermanos de Temari, buscaron a Rik por toda la propiedad. Sin éxito, regresaron a la casa principal, y cada una llamo a sus padres para que fueran por ellas. Ya no tenian ganas de celebrar el fin de las vacaciones.

Al otro día Ino las llamo por celular a todas para preguntarles si sabian algo de Rik, sin embargo, ninguna sabía nada. Tenten fue a buscarla a su casa pero se encontro con los confundidos señores Kingley, que nisiquiera sabian que Rika había salido de la pijamada la noche anterior. Preocupados llamaron a la policia, quien busco en todos lados. Ese mismo día, se organizaron brigadas de busqueda. Todos amaban a Rika. Todos querían ayudar. Pero todo fue en vano, tal parecia que a Rika Kingley se la había tragado la tierra.

La familia de Sakura Haruno, temerosa de que esta situacion le afectara a su de-por-si rara hija, se fue en año sabatico a Europa. Sakura había estudiado por internet el primer año de preparatoria. Ella paso ese año, en bares, donde no era necesario tener mas de 21 para tomar, galerias de arte "_basura_", (como solía llamar Rik al arte abstracto), y conociendo Europa. Conoció a chicos increiblemente guapos y con cerebro, (nada que ver a la basura frívola de Konoha), y se divirtio como nunca, tratando de olvidar a Konoha y todo lo que en ella estaba, incluso lo que estaba perdido…

La cerdita Ino, como la llamaba burlonamente Rika, decidio que era momento de reinventarse, bajo sorpresivamente de peso, y paso de talla 10 a talla 2 en solo 3 meses. Nadie sabia a ciensia cierta cual había sido el metodo que Ino había usado, pero todos lo admiraban. En poco tiempo ella se convirtio en la nueva Rika, se empeso a vestir a la moda, y a gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en ropa, zapatos y joyas, se dejo crecer el cabello, y empezo a utilizar mucho maquillaje. Saco del anonimato a Matsuri Makino (otro objeto de burla de Rika), y ambas se convirtieron en la nueva mafia del colegio privado "Konoha Day High School" se hiso novia de Sasuke Uchiha, su amor platonico desde quinto grado, y vivia felizmente con sus despreocupados padres…

Tenten Maito, antes de la desaparicion de Rik, ella era la chica deportista de la escuela, y después de su desaparicion, ella se convirtio en la superestrella deportista, la futura medallista olimpica, ¿en que?, en lo que sea, Tenten era buena en todo, capitana del equipo de natacion, lider del equipo de gimnacia, cinta negra noveno dan en karate. Se hizo novia de Kankuro Sabaku No, otro deportista por exelencia, y era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela…

Temari Sabaku No, la sexy biblotecaria, numero uno en todo, vice-presidenta de la clase, y lider del equipo de porristas, ella y sus hermanos eran algo así como los _Cullen_ de _Crepúsculo_ (historia que amaba hasta que decidieron arruinarla convirtiendola en pelicula), los tres ricos, inteligentes y guapos, todo lo que alguien podia pedir en una persona, sin embargo los hermanos Sabaku No, mantenian una secreta y enfermisa rivalidad de la que nadie, nisiquiera sus amigos mas cercanos sabian, o eso es lo que ellos creian…

Y por ultimo, la dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuga, ella fue la unica que paso desadvertida, amaba ser invisible, le daba mas libertad. Se la pasaba en la biblioteca devorando libros con sus igualmente raros amigos, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inozuke…

Ahora había pasado un largo año. Desde la noche negra, todas perdieron contacto con todas, (a esepcion de Tenten y Temari que siempre fueron inseparables), tal parecia que lo unico que las mantenia unidas era su amistad con Rika, sin embargo todas sabian que no solo era eso, no, la verdadera razón que las mantenia unidas era eso otro, eso que nadie mas que ellas seis sabian, "_la cosa Ayame_".

Aunque con la desaparicion de Rika, eso ya no importaba. Ninguna de ellas pensaba decir nada a nadie de… eso. Pero había algo mas… un secreto… un secreto que cada una tenía, y que nadie mas que ellas sabian, nadie a esepción de Rika Kingley. La desaparición de Rika no solo las saco de las sombras en las que la bella pelirroja las tenía, tambien les dio libertad, les dio… alivio. ¿Cinco chicas aliviadas de que su mejor amiga lleve un año desaparecida?... eso es raro, demaciado raro para estar en Konoha.


End file.
